Sburb Café
by LeFeuDeMort
Summary: A basic humanstuck coffee shop AU. Featuring the coffee shop. Watch different characters come and go and enjoy their lives. Become part of the café and enjoy. People are free to suggest characters they want to see and I'll write a chapter about them if I can! Thanks for reading! I'll update it every Monday and tag it with the newest characters.
1. Chapter 1: Sburb Café

Sburb Café; positioned right in the middle of the city Alternia, not far from Beforus University. Like any other coffee shop it had its regulars, its businessmen, its artists, and its workers. All those people moved through their separate lives, loving, gaining friendships, and in places like this, crossing. And just sometimes in places like Sburb Café you can get glimpses into those lives, if you looked hard enough.

Today it was Equius Zahhak who would be serving the customers. A man of native american descent Equius kept his shoulder length black hair pushed out of his face as best he could. Now he wore a navy blue shirt, covered by the coffee house's green apron/ The dark glasses he wore were cracked but for some reason he continued to wear them. It was no question that he could easily get a replacement he just never chose to.

The bell above the door chimed as it opened and a girl wearing a blue hat sporting fake cat ears, a fake blue cat tail, and a long green trench coat came prancing in. "Hello Equius!" she called across the café before she was even all the way in the door.

"Don't yell would you? He'th right there and I'm trying to work! I've got thome very important projecth to work on and it would _help_ if you could get thome quiet!" a blond boy called from his table at the side of the room, his pale face made slightly eerie by the computer screen in front of his face.

The girl, Nepeta Leijon, stuck out her tongue at him upon seeing he hadn't even looked up and then ignored him for the rest of her stay. Instead she just made her way to the counter, resting her elbows on the wood, and her head on her hands. "Hi."

Equius nodded to the girl, putting down the mocha he was making. It wasn't long before a island girl came and picked it up before going to sit by the boy on the computer. Then he ducked behind the display of the pastries and pulled out a cat-shaped and decorated cookie. There was never one actually in the display but for the girl, Equius always made one. "For you," he said as he passed the cookie.

With a little jump and giggle she accepted it. "Thank you, meowrail!" No one really knew where Nepeta had gotten the idea to call her closest friend her meowrail and hardly anyone ever asked. The fact it made him smile was reason enough. At this moment he was doing just that. She pulled out her money, beginning to talk about her day and nibble on her cookie. The boy across the counter said almost nothing and just listened.

The only thing with the power to stop Nepeta Leijon from talking was the person in line behind her. "Hello, sorry for interrupting you dear, but I'd like a chance to order." The voice belonged to one local design intern who often made runs here for coffee.

Nepeta stopped mid sentence and hunched over a bit. "Sorry," she said, not looking at the other, taller girl. Instead she glanced back at Equius. "We'll talk on your break more ok?"

"Go, Nepeta. Of course we will talk." Both shared a momentary child and then the cat-girl went off to find a nice spot to curl up in to wait. "Your usual, Miss Maryam?" Equius asked as he reached for a cup to begin making the drinks.

"As always," she replied, pulling out her wallet to flip through it, pulling out the occasional slip and scanning over it. "And it's Kanaya, Mr. Zahhak." Her eyes flicked up from scanning as she finished the sentence. "No need for formalities."

The sound of the steamer stopped all conversation between the two for the time being and Kanaya was able to retrieve her money. The exact amount for the drinks - she had it memorized - plus a two dollar tip for Equius. She had the resources to tip the barista kindly and she knew he would appreciate it. He always did.

As the drinks were made Kanaya went off to make a call. If they wished to, most of the customers in the store could hear her end of the conversation. "Hello, this is Kanaya... Yes, I'm sure. But how are you really? … I apologize if I don't believe you..." Equius put down the four drinks she had ordered and then disappeared into the back, out of sight.

Kanaya walked to pick up the drinks, heading for the door. "He left with only a note. Don't even try to tell me that you don't care." Her voice trailed off as she left, leaving the café quiet. All that could now be heard was the mutterings of the island girl and the typing of the keys. And if one listened hard enough they could see the gentle breathing indicating the the cat girl in the corner was asleep.

Equius came out only a couple minutes later and walked over to the sleeping girl, sitting next to her. He didn't wake her and just watched and protected her.


	2. Chapter 2: Snow at Sburb

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the French in this chapter. Google translate should translate it correctly. There's not much. And if everyone hates it I'll try to keep French out of future chapters. Also! If there are characters or pairings you'd like to see in the future just let me know and I'll write something for them! :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Snow at Sburb**

Today everyone eating their pastries or drinking their coffee was inside due to snow. The fireplace in the corner was lit and there were a couple sitting next to it, Kanaya and her girlfriend, Rose, a canadian girl. She had chin-length blond hair, a headband resting - rather uselessly - on top of her head. With the firelight flickering against her already pale skin she seemed to glow and when she looked around it wasn't hard to notice her stunningly purple eyes. They spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace that had settled over the coffeehouse. Despite it being nearly noon the snow outside made it still feel as though it was early morning.

"Ma cherié, je doit partir demain," Rose whispered.

"Tu ne peux pas rester? Eridan arrive a deux jours. Eridan, Rose. And you know how much of an ass he can be." It wasn't uncommon for the two to have a conversation half in french and half in english. Rose had grown up knowing both and Kanaya had been taking english for years now and was becoming rather fluent.

The blond laughed a bit at the change and put her hand on Kanaya's cheek. "It will just be a few days. Then I will be back. And you can avoid him until then. Just enjoy the peace and quiet."

In the distance Kanaya heard a honk and sighed. "I do not believe that will be possible, ma coeur."

"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Gamzee slow down!" yelled Tavros in the distance. His voice was closing in far faster than it should have been. "My wheelchair is not a sled!" There went the peaceful day this story had begun with.

"It is now!" came Gamzee's response from much farther off, followed by a series of laughs. "It's a miracle day, bro, and the motherfuckin' miracles'll get you down the hill safe!" Gamzee sure sounded confident but that didn't stop Tavros from freaking out.

Tavros was a wheelchair-bound boy who'd lost his legs in an accident he generally didn't talk about. His brown hair was shaved off the sides of his head and was shaggy on top, and his brown eyes didn't stand out much against his lightish-brown skin. Gamzee on the other hand was wearing short sleeves, polka-dot pajama pants that he wore far too often, and black and white face-paint. His hair was amazingly tangles and seemed to go in every possible direction. And they were best bros.

"I'm slipping! Oh god oh god oh god!" Tavros tried slowing down or breaking but the snow just wasn't letting him. Suddenly car lights appeared out of the fog of the snow and they were approaching way to fast. He grabbed one of his wheelchair's wheels and held it, causing him to turn and a bit too much. He ended up flipping out of his wheelchair and onto a pile of snow at the side of the road. The wheelchair ended up a few feet car went by only a few seconds later.

Gamzee eventually caught up, falling down into the snow next to Tavros and laughing hysterically. "That was amazing, bro! Did you see that car? Man you almost got hit! But then you pulled some bitchtits miracles out of the bag and you showed that motherfucker who's who!" Tavros had no idea what he was saying. He laughed anyways.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty cool, huh?" Gamzee nodded and then zoned out for a bit, looking up at the sky. "Uh, Gamzee? Can you, you know, get my wheelchair. And this time, don't let go of me."

That snapped Gamzee back to reality and he jumped up. "Sure thing, motherfucker." Gamzee returned only a few seconds later and helped Tav into the wheelchair. "Come on, let's all up and go get some coffee."

By the time they actually got there Rose and Kanaya were just leaving. All well because they would likely not be able to get very much peace anymore. "Hey my wicked sisters," Gamzee said waving to them both.

"Hello Gamzee. And you as well Tavros." She nodded to both and followed Kanaya out the door.

Gamzee'd gotten distracted so Tavros wheeled himself over to the counter. He smiled a bit at his larping buddy, Nepeta. "Hi." It was weird for him, seeing her out of costume. They didn't go to the same school and when they met up out of school she usually came in costume or at least some of her gear. Yet now she was wearing a plain brown long-sleeve t-shirt and the café apron. She probably had her trench coat around somewhere but it was out of sight for now.

"Hey Tavros," She said, leaning over to be closer to his eye-level. "Hanging out with Gamzee again?" She asked, smiling perhaps a little too sweetly.

"Uhm... Yeah. He thought we should go get some coffee but we sort of got distracted on the way here, I guess," the wheelchair bound boy responded with a little laugh.

"I can't tell if you're blushing or just cold right now," she giggled before standing up straight. "Alright, Mr. Toreador, what can I getcha'?" She grabbed a take-out cup and pulled a sharpie out of her pocket, pulling the lid off with her teeth and preparing to write.

"Uhm, can I just have some hot chocolate? And I plan on staying here so I don't need a paper cup. You know, if it'll just waste it and stuff..." He didn't want her to have to go get more or something. He actually had no idea how this place worked honestly and didn't know if getting a real cup or a paper one would be cheaper and easier.

She just gave him a look like he was acting silly, not that she didn't herself. "You're here with Gamzee. Do you honestly think you two will be staying all that long?" Nepeta smiled a bit and wrote what he wanted on the disposable cup and walked over to the milk and started heating it up.

"I suppose you're right..." Tavros sighed as he glanced over at his friend. Right now he was wandering around, looking over peoples' shoulders, honking his horn that he kept with him, and spacing out every so often. It wasn't abnormal and everyone who knew him would agree that something was wrong with the juggalo. But anyone who saw the way Tavros looked at him would know that he didn't care.

Nepeta could tell and just giggled anytime she saw the taurus looking at the capricorn. Those signs were definitely compatibility according to the horoscopes and such she kept in a notebook in her bag. "Here you go, Page Nitram!" she said, handing him the hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Tavros said, taking it and handing her the money. He set the cup down in a cup holder on the side of his wheelchair and rolled over towards Gamzee.

The clown honked his horn in greeting before messing with Tavros' hair. "Hey bro!" Upon spotting the hot chocolate he picked up the cup and took a sip, burning his tongue. "You could've all up and warned me it'd be that hot, Tav!"

Tavros just shook his head and took back his drink. "Let's just get home before we get snowed in." A girl in the corner reading a cooking book let out a sigh of relief too likely associated with them leaving. Gamzee didn't seem to notice.

"Alright then! Let's blow this joint! I'll just up and walk you home but then I'm gonna get back to my motherfuckin' place or something." Tavros nodded in understanding like he'd expected nothing else. That didn't stop him from frowning though. They continued their conversation out the door but everyone had tuned them out by then.


	3. Chapter 3: Justice and the Arachnid

**Chapter 3:** Justice and the Arachnid

Alternia was never a town on consequence. The people that lived there tended to all know each other if not personally then in passing or by reputation. Anyone who became successful left, sometimes leaving behind their own family in search of a better life. Some understood they would never become anyone of import and instead chose to make what they could of their lives there.

Some with the money left and came back as they wished like the Amporas and Peixes. Though they owned an island somewhere in the caribbean they returned frequently to the town in the middle of nowhere. No one could tell you why except Eridan's father Dualscar. Or, that's what he was called anyways. Those who knew his real name didn't use it. He'd once been wounded somehow, leaving two long scars across his face, earning him the name.

And some had come here because it was a small town, seeking to control it for themselves. Those who followed the gang who had come to Alternia to do so wore facepaint, likely to cover scars or to show their devotion to their group. They called themselves the Highbloods and their leader was the Grand Highblood. Another group already living in the area had risen up in rebellion. They called themselves the caval reapers and were led by a man known as the Summoner. As long as any of the kids had known the two groups had hated each other.

And these were only the beginnings of the politics and rumors that ran the town yet in a little coffee shop of little importance all that seemed not to matter. Gamzee Makara, the Grand Highblood's son, could sit alongside Tavros Nitram, the Summoner's son, without their being any bloodshed. Terezi Pyrope, a lawyer-in-training, could sit alongside Vriska Serket, a girl of questionable upbringing and legality. And today they did so.

Vriska had black hair which was currently pulled into a ponytail. Her one working eye was blue and the other was covered by a dark lense. Her left arm - which she was currently leaning on to look over Terezi's shoulder - was made of metal. There were rumors about what had happened to her - she'd been injured while robbing a bank or during a car accident or while trying to kill someone. Only she and Terezi knew. Because Terezi had lost her eyesight in the same accident.

Terezi - a girl with dyed-red hair that was now showing black roots - was blind in both eyes. She wore red glasses to cover her eyes now but if you asked around you could discover their color, a mix of green and blue, but the whites of her eyes had apparently turned rather red and were revolting to look at. But aside from that many agreed she was beautiful. Though her hair wasn't naturally red it fit her and went down to her shoulders, where it flipped out at the ends. Freckles stood out against her pale cheeks and she had a brilliant - if not slightly psychotic - smile.

"Haven't you already listened this one?" Vriska asked, pulling out one of her ear buds so her friend could hear her. "Like, eight times or something?" The black-haired girl smiled at the eight. She was fascinated by spiders and the number eight had become sort of a theme with her.

Terezi pressed the pause button and stopped the voice reading her the book on her iPad screen. Braille books had been a bit out of her price range and she had opted to get digital ones that came with audio. "Yes, I've read it before. But that doesn't change the fact I need to know it. A lawyer must know all of her laws like the back of her hand," She smiled, turned to Vriska.

"You're not even college yet. I'm not sure you need to be working so hard just yet," Vriska whispered. "Besides, I'm a criminal. I'm not sure I want you learning all this. I might not be able to get away next time," She practically purred.

"And that's a bad thing is it? Criminals like you deserve to be locked up. Where just the lawyers like me will see you," Terezi cackled back.

Vriska smirked back. "Oh is that so?"

"Of course," Terezi laughed again and Vriska joined in but Terezi was devoted to listening to these audiobooks so Vriska stopped bothering her and started sipping her coffee, black like her heart as she said it. For hours the two just sat basically in silence. And no one dared disturb them, even as closing time approached.


	4. Chapter 4: Swords and Pistols

**Chapter 4: Swords and Pistols**

"This is your amazing new job?" Asked Dave Strider and he and his bro, Dirk Strider, walked in. The brothers looked remarkably similar, both having pale, dusty-blond hair that looked quite a few shades lighter than it should be. To go along with their hair, their skin was pale as well. One could assume that their eyes were similar too, but both had them obscured with dark shades which they clearly didn't need on such a grey day. It should start raining anytime.

Dave wore aviator sunglasses, black jeans with red converse, and a red-sleeved shirt with a record in the center of it. Right now, red and white beats headphones were wrapped around his neck like he'd just been listening to something but in all he looked rather ordinary.

His brother, however, didn't look ordinary at all. He had longer hair than Dave which he kept spiked straight out at all times. Instead of normal shades he wore a pair that looked like two scalene triangles that somehow managed to stay attached to his face. Coupled with the katana on his back he looked like he'd just come from an anime. The only normal thing about him was his plain white shirt with an orange hat in the middle of it and his black jeans - similar to Dave's.

Few people seemed to care about the two newcomers. "Hell yeah, man. This place is gonna be the shit!" Dirk responded, confirming that they had matching texan accents. "Just wait and see. There'll be plenty of cool people here." Dave just rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair by the window, slouching down and just looking at the glass as drops of water began to hit it.

Dirk went into the back to get setup for his first day when two other boys came dashing in. Well, one ran in. The other walked. The two looked similar but there were far more difference between them. Their names were John Egbert and Jake English.

The two were about the same size though Jake was a bit shorter and seemed stronger and had much darker skin. John on the other hand was pale, a fairly normal height and if his weight was anything other than average it was hard to tell.

Jake had brown hair and green eyes, with a smattering of freckles over his cheeks and nose which were at times hard to see behind his glasses. He wore a white t-shirt with a green, skull-like symbol on it, a black jacket, and khaki shorts. He laughed and shook off his hair and went up to the counter as John slunk off somewhere else.

John was normally a very lively person, happy to talk and joke with anyone. Being with his cousin, however, made that rather hard for him. So instead he sat at a table next to Dave's. The blue hoodie with a paler blue wind symbol made it hard to see much about him besides his black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"Ahem, is anyone there?" Jake called out as he approached the counter. Dirk popped his head around the door then walked out upon noticing a customer. "Ah, hello there! I was looking to get an iced tea, if you have some."

Dirk glanced up at the menu hanging behind the counter and nodded. "A'ight I think we can get that for ya." He walked to the counter and grabbed a cup. "You sure you want one though? Looks cold enough outside as is." He started working on it anyways.

"Oh yes, don't give that a thought. I'll be staying inside to drink it I think," Jake responded. The two chatted a bit more as the blond worked on the drink. Every so often Dirk would toss in a subtle flirty comment which, for the most part, Jake wouldn't notice.

Meanwhile, John and Dave sat facing each other and not yet talking. John mostly watched his cousin, wondering how on Earth he didn't realize the anime-esque boy was flirting with him. Dave just stared out the window. Apparently this was usual behavior for his brother.

After casting a few glances between Dave and Dirk it seemed to dawn on John. He stood and sat in front of the younger Strider. "Hey there," he said, with a goofy smile that was so common for him. He tried to look past the shades at Dave's eyes but didn't succeed.

Dave raised a single eyebrow at the brunette in front of him. "Yo." He cast a quick glance at Dirk and Jake again before instead looking at John. "Is that your bro?"

"Nope, cousin," Egbert responded, trying to raise a single eyebrow to with no success. He just ended up looking like a fool with one eye too scrunched up and his eyebrows still at the same level. "And what about Mr. Anime Sword?"

Dave finally pulled off the headphones that he'd been listening to early. "My bro. I told him to leave the sword back at our pad but apparently he doesn't go anywhere without it. Because there's so much trouble we can get into here. Can't leave the sword at home! Definitely not."

John just nodded along, trying to figure out why he cared so much. "Well, it is sorta cool." Both looked over at their relatives to see that Dirk had written his number on the drink cup and Jake was trying to figure out his number.

"It's so that you can call me," explained the older Strider. When Jake still seemed clueless Dirk shook his head. "So that we can _keep in touch. _And _see each other again._ Jake just shook his head. And so did the two watching them.

"Is he always this clueless?" Asked Dave, leaning back in his seat, still seeming to be looking at the two.

John considered it for a second before answering, "Anytime he's conscious pretty much." He watched Dave for a second before turning back to watch his cousin. "Is your brother always this... Gay?" Was that even the right way to word that? The blond didn't seem to care and just shrugged.

For the rest of the day John and Dave sat and talked about their brother and cousin while the two in question flirted and got to know each other better.


	5. Chapter 5: Karkat's Rage

**Author's Note: Sorry for not getting to your requests yet! I do fully intend to, I swear! Some of them are a bit odd and I don't think I can swing them with the relationship ideas I already have in place but we'll see how that goes. In the meantime, enjoy this and I'll try to get John/Vriska for the guest.**

**Chapter 5: Where-in a short, albino ball of rage unleashes his fury**

Gamzee Makara once again stood in the middle of the café, talking to Nepeta, who was working there today. "Hey my wicked sis. How have the mirthful messiahs been up an' treatin' you?" He asked, lazily smiling someplace past her.

Nepeta wasn't really sure how to respond at first, trying to figure out if he was actually talking to her. She waved her hand in front of him but got no real reaction. "Uh, I'm ok I guess..." She wasn't sure if she should really trust a Makara but he seemed harmless enough. "And you?"

"They're good sis. Just wait and in no time at all some motherfuckin' miracle will be happenin' right here." And sure enough, the juggalo was right. A little ball of albino rage flung the door open.

"Gamzee Makara, what the HELL are you doing?!" yelled Karkat Vantas. He was shorter than anyone else in the coffeeshop and that wasn't the only thing to make him stand out. His hair was black with nearly white roots, suggesting that he had dyed it. The hair was pretty shaggy but just missed his eyes, which were bright red and ringed by powdery white skin. It was hard to tell if the dark lines around his eyes were from eye-liner or lack of sleep and he looked about ready to murder someone.

Just a few steps behind him was Kanaya, now hurrying to catch up. And when she did she glared down at Karkat. "What happened to not making a scene?" She whispered to him. He acted as though he didn't hear her. Instead he marched right for Gamzee.

Gamzee seemed to find the whole situation amusing and honked his horn a couple times. "Seems like my little miracle's here. I'll see you later wicked sis." Gamzee stuck his hands in his pocket and started walking towards Karkat. "Hey there, bro. How've the messiahs been treating you?" A lazy smile lingered on his lips which just seemed to make the cancer angrier.

"How have they been treating me? Not too damn well that's how!" The albino yelled, grabbing a hold of the taller boy's shirt. "You left without even a note! I thought you could be in a ditch somewhere!"

Gamzee put up his hands in surrender, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "What, you think that's funny, huh?" Karkat growled at him before his face relaxed for a second and he rolled his eyes, letting go of the capricorn's shirt. "You're high again, aren't you?"

Gamzee looked off into the distance for a second before looking down at his friend and nodding. "Yeah, seems so. Miracles, huh?"

Karkat just seemed to give up at that point. "You are a complete fucking waste. Why do I even try to deal with you at all. I should just give up. That's what I should do."

"Karkat..." Said Kanaya, still standing a few steps away from the two. Her eyes flicked at the other customers who all seemed to be looking at them. "Perhaps you two should continue this else-where?"

"Nah, thith ith a pretty interethting thow," piped up a blond with a smug little smile, showing off his ridiculous braces and red and blue tinted glasses. His laptop was - for once - closed and his arms were folded over it. He pushed up his glasses, never dropping the little smile. "A Vantath and a Makara fighting. Can't thay I didn't thee thomething like thith coming."

"Leave Kar-" Nepeta began before she was cut off by the very person she had been about to defend.

"Fuck you, Captor! This isn't about you!" Karkat Vantas and Sollux Captor had never been particularly close yet they were often seen talking and arguing with each other. No matter how they aggravated each other or fought they always seemed to remain friends at the end of it and always came back for more.

Sollux just shrugged the angry words off. "Maybe later, Vantath," he said before picking up his computer and leaving. Karkat looked about ready to follow him but an icey look from Kanaya stopped him.

"Hey bro? Think you could let a motherfucker head off? My miracle's waitin' on me," he said with a smile, running a hand through his insane hair. It didn't do much to help. At all.

Karkat gave him a look which Gamzee appeared oblivious too, just looking back at him. "Really? You're leaving again?"

"I told you this time, didn't I? Ain't that what you wanted?" He seemed sincere enough and Karkat stepped aside.

"Fine. Do whatever the hell you want, Gamzee. Just come back home tonight, alright?"

Gamzee didn't respond before heading for the door, honking his horn a couple times on his way out the door. Kanaya walked to Karkat's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. You can't control him. No one can."

"Yeah, I know but it doesn't make me any less worried for him."

"I don't think the Highbloods would let anything happen to him. No matter how dysfunctional he is, the Grand Highblood [i]is[/i] his father."

"It's those people I'm worried will hurt him. He has no idea how dangerous they all are," Karkat muttered as he walked up to the counter. "Sorry about causing a scene."

"It's purrfectly okay," Nepeta responded with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Con Heir

Chapter 6: Con Heir

The sun streaming through the windows cast a pleasant light over the papers scattered around the table claimed by one Kanaya Maryam. The dark-skinned french girl had them all laid out and pulled some closer so she could look at and edit them. Once content with the contents of a sheet she would put it in a folder sitting in the chair next to her. Slowly more and more papers disappeared into the folder until only one remained.

As she worked on her sketches for her fashion course Vriska Serket sat across the table from her, metallic arm slung lazily over the back of the chair as she watched. The two were as close as Vriska could get to friendship. They occasionally talked, hung out, or made things for each other but to say they talked much would be a bit of a lie. Not since Kanaya had met Rose anyways.

Looking for a distraction the Scorpio cast her gaze around the room. A couple caught her looking and quickly looked away. She was used to it by now. What she did not expect was to have someone already looking at her when she looked over. A dorky kid named John Egbert.

He'd been sitting here for a couple hours now, waiting with his cousin while he worked. Jake had quickly lost his interest however. He'd instead been trying to figure out the best way to prank the girl sitting only a few tables from him. How to do this he wasn't yet sure. But he'd have to think quick now that he'd been found out.

Vriska got out of her chair, pushing it aside with her leg and walked over to his table. Kanaya didn't look up. The scorpio sat across from John and smirked. "Hello there. Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare?" she asked with a slightly amused smile that most people would have missed. John didn't seem to as he put on one similar.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to steal?" The look on her face was priceless. In a second 20 different emotions seemed to play on her face, ranging from disbelief to anger to wonder. Though that last one she made sure to hide as well as possible.

Deciding they were no real use hiding it anymore Vriska put his wallet back on the top of the table. "Alright, mystery boy. How'd you know I took it?" She flipped her long black hair back and John caught himself before his smile became any goofier than it already was.

"Simple," he replied. "I am the pranking master. And you were my target." He started laughing and she just rolled her eyes.

"It's not pranking if I'm the one stealing from you, you nitwit."

"It is if you look at your hands." Vriska raised an eyebrow as she turned up her hand, not dropping eye contact with him for a few seconds when she looked down she frowned. Sure enough her hand had a red stain on it. "Alright, you win. My name's Vriska."

"John. Pleasure to meet you."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. It's my finals week and I've been pretty busy studying and such. I hope you enjoyed it though! Perhaps we'll see more of these two in the future.**


End file.
